


10,000 Miles

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, Airplanes, F/M, Fear of Flying, Modern Day, flight, modern Newtina, newtina, newtina holiday, newtina honeymoon, newtina vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: She didn't like flying. In fact, she could almost certainly say shehatedflying. Flying on a broom in her flying classes at Ilvermonry was bad enough, but getting into a no-maj flying device with no certainty of surviving? Never in her life.And yet...here she was now, flying to her honeymoon. She really only had one person to blame...- - - - - - -Part of the "Newtina Honeymoon Short-fic Collection," a collection of 750 words and less fics based off photo "prompts" taken during my vacation in Portugal. This debut "prompt" features a modern-day Newtina and an in-flight photo.





	10,000 Miles

**Picture Prompt #1: 10,000 Miles**

 

* * *

 

 

She clutched his arm tightly, her fingers digging into his muscle like it was her last lifeline and connection to the solid earth.

“Love, if you clench any tighter, I’m worried you may  _ actually _ do some permanent damage.” His voice was sweet and melodic, the cheer in it resounding. She glared up at him icily but he only laughed. “You’re an  _ auror _ , arguably the most  _ dangerous _ occupation in the wizarding world, and you’re terrified of a muggle transportation method?”

She wanted to bite back at him, the bitter words already at the tip of her tongue. Before she had the chance, a loud rumbling followed by a nearly ear-shattering  _ ‘clank’ _ and  _ ‘thu-thump’ _ shook the cabin and all its occupants, causing her to give a muffled  _ ‘yelp’  _ of terror while pulling his arm even closer.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt her skin prickle in a cold sweat. The engines, which Tina  _ swore _ had already been running at full capacity, suddenly roared like a furious beast on a rampage, causing the entire cabin to shake violently. She pressed her eyes tightly closed and cursed under her breath, which only made her incredulous husband laugh.  _ If this flying metal tube didn’t end them first, she was going to murder him. _

The plane started to move forward, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. She buried her face into his arm, and held on tighter.  _ Please don’t break, please don’t break, please don’t break. _

Just when the force pushing her into the seat became unbearable, the plane suddenly leaped into the sky, jerking all passengers even further back as they lifted into the clouds.

“Mercy Louis, you’re going to kill me!” She yelped. She half expected him to laugh again, to poke some joke at the expense of her sheer terror or tease her for her fear of a  _ non-magic _ contraption. To her surprise, however, he simply let her clutch at him while digging her blunt nails into his sweater-covered skin until it was sure to leave a mark the next morning.

And she held him like that for what felt like hours, Newt never moving from his spot or attempting to shake off her grip. Eventually the rumbling faded into the background, the roar of the powerful engines becoming less and less obvious as they reached their maximum altitude and leveled out. He was right: they survived. Overhead, a monotone and much-too-cheerful voice recited a message about ten-thousand feet and the passengers now being free to pull out devices or walk about the cabin.  _ Ten-thousand feet or ten-thousand miles, it all felt the same in this death machine. _

“Feeling better, love?” Newt asked her much more tenderly when she finally loosened her hold and raised her chocolatey gaze to him. The fear was obvious in the sickly cast of her skin, but he saw it starting to fade. He recognized the strength in her to overcome  _ all _ insecurities and fears; this was only the latest obstacle she could one day say she conquered, and his simple awe for her was something he didn’t have words to describe.

“That was  _ horrible, _ ” she said in a tiny, mouse-like voice. 

He smiled and leaned over the armrest between them to press his lips into her forehead. 

_ But we survived. _

**Author's Note:**

>  **About this collection:**  
>  This summer I have the fabulous opportunity to spend 4 weeks in Portugal, Spain, and _maybe_ France. Since I can not ever give up writing Newtina, I've decided to try something new: a collection of short-fics with Newt and Tina vacationing in Europe with me. I take a picture, post it on my tumblr, ask for prompts or ideas based on the picture, and then write a short fic to go with one or more of the ideas. Sometimes I even just make up my own. Each picture will accompany the fic. And here is the debut.
> 
> Stay tuned for more, and as always, leave me feedback (the bigger, the better) and follow my tumblr @DeviousDiggy.


End file.
